


Симбиоз

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Симбиоз — форма взаимоотношений, при которой оба партнёра или один из них извлекает пользу из другого. (с) Википедия
Relationships: Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 7





	Симбиоз

**Author's Note:**

> Фемдом. Написано на кинк-фест на дайри.  
> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

– Чего ты ждёшь? Раздевайся.

Джинни отстранённо разглядывает чёрные тряпки, бесшумно оседающие на пол. Пол серый и не слишком чистый, с выщербленными островками сухого дерева, но так даже лучше. Когда Джинни нетерпеливо переступает на каблуках, старые половицы натужно скрипят под её ногами. 

Человек, стоящий перед ней, в точности как этот пол. Сухой и скрипучий, неприветливый, испещрённый шрамами – застарелыми и совсем свежими, он с лёгкостью может оставить занозу, если вести себя неосторожно.

Но Джинни знает, как избежать уколов.

– Снимай всё, – велит она. – Медленно, так, чтобы я видела.

Она тянется к палочке, шепчет заклинание и щурится от яркого света. Снейп, уже успевший стянуть с себя рубашку и расстегнуть брюки, недовольно морщится.

– Нельзя ли поярче? – ядовито интересуется он. Джинни вспыхивает:

– Как пожелаешь. – И зажигает все лампы в комнате. Теперь света слишком много – так, что больно смотреть, но результат того стоит: Снейп весь сжимается под пристальным взглядом, на бледных щеках расцветает румянец. Джинни бы назвала его очаровательным, если бы это слово вообще можно было применить к Снейпу.

– Ты забываешься, – говорит она, подходя ближе. – Заткнись и не раскрывай рта, пока я не позволю.

О да, здесь, в этих стенах ей нравится быть грубой. Снейп дёргается и впивается в неё тяжёлым взглядом. На мгновение Джинни кажется, что сейчас всё закончится, но потом он расслабляется и покорно опускает голову:

– Простите, Госпожа.

Джинни улыбается: так-то лучше.

– Прощаю. Но мне придётся тебя наказать.

Она ласково очерчивает пальцами неправильное, угловатое лицо, гладит Снейпа по щеке и, размахнувшись, оставляет на ней отпечаток своей ладони. Сгребает в кулак длинные патлы и резко тянет назад, заставляя его запрокинуть голову. Наклонившись, выдыхает в самые губы:

– Ты ведь любишь это, не так ли?

Снейп предсказуемо молчит, и Джинни бьёт его по другой щеке, а потом облизывает место удара. 

От Снейпа пахнет потом и возбуждением, он нескладный и совершенно голый, влажный член с тёмно-багровой головкой вызывающе прижимается к животу. Наверное, это некрасиво, но Джинни нравится. Она обходит Снейпа по кругу, стуча каблуками, обнимает со спины, прижимается всем телом. Зарывается носом в волосы, нежно кусает за шею. Снейп весь такой напряжённый и послушный в её руках, и от осознания пьянящей власти над ним совершенно сносит крышу. Джинни до сих пор не может привыкнуть к их странным отношениям, и иногда ей чудится, что она спит или сошла с ума; но Снейп неизменно приходит и неизменно идёт до конца – что бы она ни делала.

Джинни оглаживает его рёбра, бока, мягкий впалый живот, пощипывая и разогревая кожу. Спускается ниже, дразняще проводит над пахом, совсем чуть-чуть не касаясь члена, отчего тот вздрагивает, сочась смазкой. Джинни размазывает её по головке, лениво дрочит Снейпу, а после подносит руку к его лицу.

– Открой рот, – приказывает она, и тот послушно облизывает подставленные пальцы. Воздух густеет от острого запаха секса.

– Хороший мальчик. – Джинни отвешивает Снейпу несильный шлепок и кладёт ладони на его тощую задницу. Кожа в месте удара сразу же розовеет, и Джинни от души шлёпает его ещё раз.

– У тебя чудесная кожа… Почему ты вечно прячешься, как улитка в своём панцире?  
Конечно, она лжёт. Кожа Снейпа ужасна – бледная, не слишком упругая, вся в шрамах и отметинах (синяки, выцветшая Метка на предплечье, россыпь родинок на правом бедре). Один, самый длинный – на спине, от лопатки до копчика. Джинни отходит на шаг, разглядывая, наклоняется и проводит по нему языком – сверху вниз. Снейп шумно выдыхает, его член дёргается, пачкая смазкой живот.

Она продолжает изучать шрамы руками и языком, время от времени кусаясь и сильно сжимая твёрдые тёмно-розовые соски. Снейп тихо шипит от боли, но не пытается помешать ей. Джинни намокла, ей ужасно тесно в тугом корсете и нестерпимо хочется стянуть неудобное кружевное бельё, погладить себя там. Но нет, ещё слишком рано.

– Тебе нравится? – спрашивает она, намеренно игнорируя возбуждённый член и яйца, тёмные от прилившей крови. – Хочешь большего?

И, не дождавшись ответа, сильно бьёт его по заднице:

– Не слышу?

– Да, Госпожа, – хрипло.

– Очень хорошо, – удовлетворённо кивает Джинни, напоследок огладив мошонку и пощекотав влажные волосы в паху. – Ты получишь, но позже. А сейчас сними с меня туфли.

Она блаженно падает на диван, раскинув ноги. Снейп тут же оказывается рядом и одним движением опускается на колени. Джинни по-детски удивляется – в который уже раз, столь невероятна и порочна эта картина. Она никак не может перестать его разглядывать – да в самом деле, Джинн, было бы на что смотреть. В Снейпе нет ничего, ну совершенно ничего привлекательного, и от этого ей немного стыдно – и отчего-то приятно. Она гадает, почему её хороший, замечательный Гарри с правильными чертами лица и спортивной фигурой не вызывал в ней и доли таких эмоций. Джинни качает головой, улыбаясь: мог ли кто-нибудь из них предположить... Она представляет, что было бы, если бы Гарри узнал про её наклонности в период их недолгого союза – как бы он отреагировал? Ушёл сразу или – чем чёрт не шутит – пошёл бы навстречу её желаниям? Впрочем, в ту пору она и сама не знала своих желаний, а теперь проверить уже не получится.

Они остались друзьями, это всегда получалось у них лучше всего. В прошлом году Гарри женился и с тех пор настойчиво пытается помочь ей наладить личную жизнь. Джинни хочется рассмеяться: если бы он только знал… Но нет, это их тайна – её и Снейпа.

Почувствовав неожиданный прилив нежности к тому, кто помог ей перестать стыдиться самой себя, Джинни берёт в ладони некрасивое лицо Снейпа и мягко целует в губы. Тот удивлённо вскидывает бровь, но Джинни уже взяла себя в руки:

– Давай же. Сними их.

И протягивает ногу, запакованную в атлас и узкую чёрную туфлю.

Пальцы Снейпа жадные и решительные, оглаживают голень, сильно сжимают щиколотку. Когда её ступня, наконец, оказывается на свободе, Джинни прикрывает глаза от удовольствия. Проклятые каблуки. Пальцы затекли, и Снейп, словно почувствовав это, тщательно растирает и массирует ноющую стопу. Длинные волосы приятно щекочут подъём, и Джинни пропускает момент, когда Снейп втягивает её пальцы в свой жадный горячий рот.  
Она даёт себе фору в несколько секунд, прежде чем грубо отпихнуть Снейпа ногой.

– Что ты делаешь? – хмурится она. – Я не разрешала тебе ублажать меня!

На лице Снейпа – скорбь, а в глазах плещется едва сдерживаемое веселье. Он покорно опускает голову:

– Прошу прощения, Госпожа.

– Ты слишком много себе позволяешь. – Джинни скидывает вторую туфлю и решительно поднимается на ноги. – На кровать. Живо!

Снейп подчиняется. Джинни слышит, как он возится за её спиной, пока извлекает из тумбочки всё необходимое.

– Молодец. – Она бьёт его по подставленной заднице. Снейп прогибается в спине и упирается лбом в матрас. – Ноги шире.

Снейп неуклюже ёрзает, становясь так, чтобы Джинни могла любоваться на его дырку. Джинни любуется. Невозможно оторвать взгляд от сжатого колечка мышц и коротких тёмных волосков, слипшихся от пота. Когда она протягивает руку, чтобы погладить Снейпа между ягодиц, её передёргивает от возбуждения и брезгливости.

– Я выебу тебя, – доверительно шепчет Джинни ему на ухо. Снейп вздрагивает, когда она нежно касается его спины, гладит, как большого кота, прослеживает пальцами выступающий позвоночник. Наклоняется и целует в ягодицу, отчего та мгновенно покрывается трогательными мурашками. И это почти мило.

Но пора переходить к самому интересному.

Дилдо в руке мерзкого ядовито-розового цвета. Джинни тщательно смазывает его кремом из тюбика, а после выдавливает немного на дырку Снейпа, разминает бархатную кожу кончиком пальца, дожидаясь, пока она немного расслабится. Снейп тяжело дышит и покрывается потом, когда Джинни растягивает его сильнее. Она недовольно шлёпает его, мнёт покрасневшие ягодицы, чувствуя, как мокро и горячо стало между ног. Ещё чуть-чуть, и она...

– Ах! – Джинни потрясённо выдыхает, глядя, как кончик дилдо медленно исчезает внутри Снейпа. Это совершенно по-блядски непристойно. Свободную руку она кладёт ему на взмокшую спину, чтобы не вздумал дёргаться. Снейп опускает голову ещё ниже, скрывая лицо волосами, и подаётся назад, насаживаясь сильнее. Мускулы на его руках напрягаются, пальцы впиваются в простыню.

Джинни трахает размеренно, постепенно входя во вкус. Она наращивает темп, и Снейп прогибается сильнее, сдавленно стонет сквозь зубы. Руке неудобно, колени затекли в одной позе, но Джинни плевать. Она берёт Снейпа грубо и шепчет непристойности, а потом выкрикивает их – громко, не выбирая выражений.

Если бы мать услышала её сейчас, то схватилась бы за сердце. А уж если увидела… О, она наверняка не узнала бы собственную дочь – скромную, воспитанную девушку, неизменно краснеющую в компании грубых мужчин. Джинни прикрывает глаза и представляет, что Молли Уизли сидит здесь, на продавленном диване и смотрит, как она трахает Северуса Снейпа толстым дилдо, как суёт пальцы в его растянутую дырку – и напряжение внутри распирает, становясь почти болезненным.

– Сейчас! – Она резко вытаскивает игрушку и, опрокинув Снейпа на спину, тянет за волосы, трётся ноющим пахом о его лицо. – Давай, детка, поласкай меня языком.

Снейп усаживает её на себя, стаскивает мешающее бельё, раздвигает ртом влажные складки. Он вылизывает сильно и резко, и в этом нет ни следа покорности – одна только исступлённая жажда. Джинни стонет – протяжно, тягуче – и с силой вжимает Снейпа в кровать, наверняка перекрывая тому кислород, подставляясь под горячий умелый язык. Это так сладко, так невыносимо хорошо, что даже немного страшно: кажется, тело не выдержит такого удовольствия, лопнет, как почка, налитая соком. Снейп, урча, посасывает её клитор и запускает свои грубые мозолистые пальцы внутрь, где всё пульсирует и сжимается в ожидании твёрдого члена. Джинни кричит и насаживается на эти пальцы, и течёт Снейпу в рот, как последняя блядь, разбухшая, заполненная – но ей всё равно мало. Она жалобно всхлипывает, прося большего, и Снейп понимает её без слов, подхватывает под ягодицы и резко, с размаху насаживает на свой член.

И тогда шар внутри лопается, горячая взрывная волна накрывает с головой, и Джинни беспомощно дёргается, дрожа всем телом, почти не чувствуя, как сильные руки успокаивающе поддерживают её за талию, гладят по плечам и спине.

– Ты как? – спрашивает она, отдышавшись. – Давай я...

– Не нужно. – Снейп целует её в макушку.

– Почему?

Снейп тихо смеётся. Но Джинни уже и сама чувствует, почему. Ей легко, почти невесомо – так, наверное, ощущает себя птенец, впервые вставший на крыло. Она неохотно выпускает из себя потерявший твёрдость член и падает на кровать, позволяя Снейпу притянуть себя ближе. 

Неважно, что будет завтра, думает она. Не имеет значения, что через пару часов Снейп уйдёт, и она забудет о нём на целую неделю. Потому что сейчас, когда зверь внутри неё уснул, утолив голод, у них осталась вот эта хрупкая нежность, доверие и ни с чем не сравнимое чувство свободы – одно на двоих.

А больше ничего и не надо.


End file.
